All by myself
by Mery-Black
Summary: PostPM. Harry debe seguir la tarea que Dumbledore le dejó, y lo hará solo para no poner en peligro a sus amigos. HG, RHr
1. 1 Going Away

(N/A) Esta historia es una continuación del Príncipe Mestizo. No va a ser necesariamente realista, sino que se basa en la teoría de que Snape está en el bando de la luz. No sé cada cuanto podré actualizar, así que quedáis avisados antes de empezar a leer la historia.

Disclaimer: el universo de harry potter es propiedad de jk rowlin y esta historia es sin ánimo de lucro.

Going away

Bill Weasley y Fleur Delacour (Weasley desde hacía unas horas) acababan de desaparecerse de la Madriguera, con destino a una luna de miel de la que apenas nadie sabía nada. Era así más seguro. Los señores Weasley despedían a los invitados, un puñado de miembros de la Orden, algunos amigos de Bill y Fleur y los familiares de esta última, siempre diciéndoles que tuvieran cuidado de regreso a casa. Charlie dormitaba en su habitación, porque había llegado para la boda aquel mismo día por la mañana, y tenía que recuperar horas de sueño. Hermione le contaba entre susurros emocionados a Ginny que Ron por fin la había besado, y la pelirroja escuchaba vagamente, aunque su mente estaba en otra parte. Ron, demasiado borracho en aquel momento para recordar el sueño, discutía amigablemente con los gemelos, que parecían tan contentos como él, de nada en especial. Y en la habitación que un día había pertenecido a Percy Weasley, ahora aliado indiscutible de Scrimgeour dentro del Ministerio, Harry Potter escribía el segundo pergamino de la noche en silencio, y ni siquiera se escuchaba el rasgar de la pluma.  
Encima de la cama reposaba una mochila, mágicamente ampliada, que estaba llena de libros de todo tipo, algo de comida, su capa invisible y el mapa del merodeador. Su baúl estaba en el otro lado de la habitación, cerrado. Había decidido dejar su escoba, ya que no podía encogerla por ser un objeto mágico demasiado complicado. La verdad es que no había sido muy difícil escoger lo que se llevaba. Desde los once años, había llevado siempre todas sus pertenencias en aquel baúl, y no eran muchas. Harry firmó su segunda carta, enrolló el pergamino y escribió un nombre sobre él. Dejó los dos encima de la cama y se puso la mochila a la espalda. Hacía una semana apenas que había cumplido los 17 años, y seis días que tenía su licencia de aparición. Había conseguido dinero suficiente en una visita furtiva a Gringotts, y tenía las ideas bastante claras. Con un suave plop que nadie en la casa percibió, Harry Potter desapareció dejando atrás su vida, el niño que nunca había sido y la familia que lo había querido como a un hijo.  
Ginny Weasley entró en la cocina para encontrar a sus padres a la mesa, desayunando. Eran las diez de la mañana, y era la primera vez que desayunaban tan tarde, pero el día anterior había sido muy especial.  
-Buenos días. —murmuró, todavía algo dormida, y deslizándose en su sitio al lado de su padre.  
-Buenos días, cariño —sonrió su madre, que todavía parecía algo emocionada con la boda del día anterior. La señora Weasley alzó su varita y el desayuno voló hasta Ginny, que comenzó a comer algo desganada.- ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó su madre, algo preocupada.  
-Nada —respondió la pelirroja, pero en su interior sintió que sí ocurría algo, que algo estaba mal.  
-Es raro que Harry no haya bajado todavía —dijo el señor Weasley casualmente.- Suele ser el primero en bajar.  
-Ayer fue agotador para todo el mundo —dijo Molly Weasley. Luego se puso totalmente seria.- Y sé que Fred y George trajeron Whiskey de Fuego. Estarán los cuatro en cama, incapaces de levantarse, con dolor de cabeza. Pero de alguna manera me las pagarán.  
Ginny intercambió una mirada divertida con su padre, pero dudó interiormente que Harry hubiera bebido el día anterior.  
Hermione bajó justo cuando Ginny se levantaba, así que subió sola a la habitación que ambas compartían. Al cabo de un rato sola, sin embargo, su instinto le seguía diciendo que algo estaba mal, y subió a la habitación de Harry. Llamó a la puerta y nadie contestó. La abrió lentamente. Y se encontró justo lo que había temido encontrar. Su baúl estaba cerrado, todo perfectamente recogido, y dos pergaminos esperaban encima de la cama, enrollados, uno de ellos con su nombre. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por las mejillas de la pelirroja, que cerró la puerta. Luego cogió en pergamino que tenía su nombre y lo abrió, sentándose en el suelo, con su espalda contra la pared.

Ginny,  
Hay cosas que tengo que hacer solo, y en el funeral de Dumbledore me dijiste que lo comprendías. Yo te dije que no podíamos estar juntos. Lo sigo manteniendo, pero quiero que sepas que eso no cambia lo que siento por ti.  
Sé que nunca lo hemos puesto en palabras, y no pretendo hacerlo ahora en una carta, pero sé que tú también lo sientes, y con eso me basta. No voy a pedirte que esperes por mí, porque ni siquiera sé si volveré algún día, pero quiero pedirte otra cosa.  
Hogwarts va a reabrir este año. Sé que va a ser diferente, sé que no va a haber alumnos apenas, pero quiero que vayas, y que Ron y Hermione vayan contigo. Hogwarts es seguro, aunque Dumbledore ya no esté. Sólo confiad en mí. No me lo perdonaría si os pasara algo, si te pasara algo a ti.  
Dentro de dos días, Grimmauld Place estará protegido por el encantamiento Fidelio, y quiero que vayáis todos para allí ese mismo día. Tus padres lo encontrarán todo explicado en la otra carta. Por cierto, cuando acabes de leer esto, destrúyelo, pero antes enséñales esta frase a Ron y Hermione. Chicos, contadle qué es lo que voy a hacer.  
Tu escoba es mía, y quiero que cuides de Hedwig.  
Me llevo tu recuerdo conmigo, para que me de luz y esperanza, para poder seguir, porque al menos en el recuerdo me perteneces. Y mis sentimientos te pertenecen a ti, Ginny, cuidalos bien, pero, pase lo que pase, sigue viviendo porque, como alguien me dijo una vez, no es bueno quedarse en los recuerdos y olvidarse de vivir.  
Siempre tuyo,  
Harry

Ginny dejó caer el pergamino al suelo, empapado de sus lágrimas, y enterró la cara en sus manos. Era casi la hora de comer cuando Hermione llegó a la puerta de la habitación.  
-Ginny... ¿estás ahí? —preguntó desde fuera. La pelirroja, todavía en la misma posición, abrazando sus rodillas para darse algo de calor, fue incapaz de contestar.- ¿Ginny? —repitió Hermione y, esta vez, al no obtener respuesta, abrió la puerta lentamente.  
Al instante vio a Ginny en el suelo, llorando, y la carta a su lado. Avanzó hacia ella despacio.  
-Ginny, ¿qué ha pasado? —preguntó, y la pelirroja notó el miedo en su voz, el miedo de encontrar justo lo que más había temido.  
-Hermione... —fue capaz de decir, en un susurro apenas. Se levantó de un salto repentino y avanzó para enterrar la cabeza en el hombro de su amiga, abrazándola.- Se ha ido... —volvió a susurrar. Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron muchísimo, aunque la pelirroja no pudo verlo, y también comenzó a llorar.

Ron Weasley abrió lentamente los ojos. Le dolía muchísimo la cabeza, sobretodo con tanta claridad. Fue al baño, se lavó la cara con agua fría y se convenció a sí mismo para aguantar el dolor, y que su madre no descubriera que había bebido el día anterior. Se vistió, ya en su habitación, y echó a andar despacio por el pasillo, pero escuchó un ruido que le llamó la atención. Alguien estaba llorando.  
Siguió el sonido y llegó sorprendido a la habitación de Harry. Hermione y su hermana estaban allí, solas, de pie, abrazándose, las dos con lágrimas en los ojos. Y la comprensión lo golpeó tan fuerte que se olvidó al instante de su dolor de cabeza, del día anterior, y del mundo que tenía a su alrededor. Antes de darse cuenta, había llegado hasta ellas y las estaba envolviendo en sus brazos, a las dos.  
-Ron... —susurró Hermione en su pecho. El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza, diciendo como que ya comprendía.  
Ginny fue la primera en parar de llorar y separarse de ellos. Recogió la carta del suelo, y la puso ante ellos, señalando la frase que Harry le había pedido que les enseñara. Hermione y Ron se miraron brevemente, y asintieron.  
-Esta noche —dijo Ron.- Ahora tenemos que llevarles esto a papá y mamá. —añadió, señalando el otro pergamino.  
Los tres bajaron a la cocina, para encontrar al resto de la familia Weasley sentada a la mesa. Molly Weasley levantaba un dedo acusador, y Fred y George miraban su desayuno con la cabeza agachada y ganas de vomitar de lo mal que se encontraban.  
-¡Sé que habéis sido vosotros! ¡Y no dudéis de que habrá castigo! ¡No me importa que ya no viváis en esta casa! ¡Y aún encima darles también a Ron y al pobre Harry...!  
-Mamá. —dijo una voz débil, pero firmemente desde la puerta. La señora Weasley calló al instante, al ver a su hija, delante de su hermano mayor y su mejor amiga, los tres con signos visibles de haber estado llorando.  
-Ginny... ¿qué...?  
Ginny le tendió el pergamino destinado a toda la familia. De repente la señora Weasley parecía sumamente mansa. Abrió el pergamino horrorizada, y se lo tendió a su marido.  
-Arthur... —pidió, y los demás comprendieron que no soportaba leerlo ella.  
Su marido lo cogió con sorpresa, pero empezó a leer en voz alta.  
-"Ya saben a quién va dirigida esta carta, así que no me molestaré en apuntar todos los nombres. No quiero que se disgusten, o se preocupen en exceso. Yo estaré bien, tengo mis maneras de protegerme. Dentro de dos días se aplicará el encantamiento Fidelio, y Grimmauld Place estará seguro. Quiero que vayan todos para allí, señores Weasley. Yo mismo seré el guardián secreto, pueden estar tranquilos. Hogwarts sigue siendo un lugar seguro, y volverá a abrir en septiembre. Sólo les pido que manden allí a Ginny, Ron y Hermione. Todos vosotros sois como mi familia, sólo quiero que confiéis en mí. Dejad que Tonks y Remus lean esto, quiero que vayan con vosotros. Me mantendré en contacto, no intentéis comunicaros conmigo, por favor, de todas maneras no podríais. Algún día quizás volvamos a vernos. Harry Potter."  
Arthur finalizó sin poder creérselo. Nadie dijo nada. Simplemente, se miraron entre ellos, y luego cada uno se perdió en sus pensamientos, mientras la señora Weasley derramaba lágrimas incontrolablemente.  
-Arthur... ¿podremos... comun-comunicarnos con él? —dijo entre sollozos.  
-No mintió. —dijo Hermione.- Puede hacerse inmarcable. Yo misma le enseñé el hechizo... no pensé que...  
-No importa, Hermione —dijo el señor Weasley.- No hay nada que podamos hacer, sólo lo que Harry nos pide.  
-Pero... Arthur... —protestó la señora Weasley.- ¿estará bien?  
-Eso espero. Tenemos que confiar en él, Molly. Todos nosotros. ¿En quién podemos confiar si no? —dijo Arthur. Nadie tuvo nada que decir.

Harry Potter apareció fuera de los límites de Hogwarts, en una zona apartada. Casi al instante, escuchó un ruido tras él. El ruido de algo que intentaba moverse con sigilo. Sacó la varita inmediatamente, y la sostuvo ante él, alerta. Lo que apareció ante él, sin embargo, no fue un enemigo.  
-Fawkes... —susurró, maravillado, dejando que el fénix llegara hasta él para acariciarle el plumaje. El fénix se dejó hacer, inusualmente triste.- Sólo te tengo a ti, Fawkes —dijo para sí mismo, comprendiendo.- Estamos solos, solos. ¿Te quedarás a mi lado para ayudarme?  
El fénix hizo una reverencia hacia él, y Harry lo interpretó como un sí. Luego se apuntó a sí mismo con la varita y se hizo inmarcable, con el hechizo que Hermione le había enseñado.  
-Bien. Vayamos a junto de McGonagall.  
Harry echó a andar hacia el castillo, y al poco rato vio que Fawkes ya no estaba con él. Se preocupó un poco, pero no en exceso, pues el fénix parecía inclinado a quedarse con él. Las puertas del Castillo estaban cerradas, y lo único en que pudo pensar Harry para entrar fue en susurrarles algo en pársel. Para su sorpresa, se abrieron. Anduvo por el Castillo despacio, fijándose en cada piedra, cada cuadro, hasta llegar inconscientemente a la gárgola con forma de fénix. Inmediatamente notó un peso en el hombro. Un suave canto resonó dentro de él, y la gárgola les cedió el pasó a él y a Fawkes.  
-¿Quién...? —espetó la voz de McGonagall.- ¿Potter?  
Harry avanzó hacia el escritorio y asintió lentamente. Se sentó, observando su alrededor con curiosidad, y comprobó que todo seguía igual que siempre. Su mirada se deslizó hacia el cuadro del profesor Dumbledore, que le sonrió indulgentemente. Luego miró a McGonagall, a la que nunca había visto tan sorprendida.  
-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo has...? —reparó de repente en Fawkes y paró.- El fénix explica cómo has entrado, de acuerdo. ¿Por qué estás aquí?  
-Profesora, necesito su ayuda, la ayuda de Hogwarts. —dijo Harry. La profesora lo miró sin comprender.- Necesito que Hogwarts abra este año.  
-Bueno, si disponemos de algún alumno abriremos, así que supongo...  
-Escuche... yo no voy a venir. Tengo que seguir lo que Dumbledore y yo empezamos —la profesora lo miró con interés, pero no lo presionó.- Sin embargo, Ron, Ginny y Hermione vendrán, y necesito que estén bajo la protección del colegio.  
-Harry... el colegio ya no es seguro. —dijo McGonagall.  
-Yo le ayudaré a reforzar la protección. Pero debe saber que Voldemort no puede entrar en Hogwarts. Lo comprendí durante el verano. Ya no puede entrar aquí, y sus mortífagos tampoco.  
-Pero, ¿por qué?  
-La casa de mis tíos era segura para mí porque mi madre murió para salvarme, por amor, simplemente por eso. El curso pasado el profesor Dumbledore se sacrificó por el Colegio. Por Hogwarts, el Colegio entero. Lo estuve pensando en verano, pero al entrar aquí lo sentí —dijo Harry con sentimiento.- Sentí como su barrera me abría paso. No creo que haga lo mismo con Voldemort.  
-Puede que el muchacho tenga razón. —dijo la voz afable de Dumbledore desde el retrato. McGonagall miró el retrato y luego volvió a posar su vista en Harry.  
-El colegio abrirá, de eso puedes estar seguro —dijo con determinación.- Pero, ¿qué harás tú?  
-Algo que hay que hacer, y cuanta menos gente lo sepa mejor. Los señores Weasley le mantendrán informada cuando me ponga en contacto con ellos, espero. Sólo necesito un último favor. —McGonagall lo miró interrogante.- ¿Puede prestarme al profesor Flitwick mañana?  
-Mañana durante el desayuno puedes hablar tú mismo con él.  
Harry durmió aquella noche en su dormitorio de la torre de Gryffindor. A la mañana siguiente después del desayuno se despidió de la profesora McGonagall en su despacho.  
-¿Ha visto el pensadero de Dumbledore? —preguntó casualmente.  
-No me he atrevido a...  
Harry avanzó hacia el estante del pensadero y escogió las memorias de los Horcruxes para guardárselas él mismo. Fue una sensación realmente extraña.  
-Quiero que vea algo. Entre —pidió luego.  
Un minuto después la profesora levantó la cabeza del pensadero y lo miró casi con compasión. Abrazó a un Harry sorprendido.  
-Ten cuidado, Harry. Si esa profecía es cierta... Confío en ti. —dijo, en su oído.- Y Dumbledore también lo hacía —añadió en un susurro.  
Harry asintió firmemente. Y él y Fawkes salieron del despacho sin decir una palabra más para reunirse con el profesor Flitwick en Grimmauld Place.


	2. 2 Jack

Jack

Ginny Weasley abrió mucho los ojos y miró a su hermano, y luego a Hermione, repitiendo el gesto un par de veces.  
-Me esperaba algo así, pero... esta historia lo supera con creces... —admitió. Se giró hacia su derecha y acarició a Hedwig dulcemente. La lechuza, que parecía más triste de lo habitual, se dejó hacer.  
-No sé si podrá hacerlo solo... —dijo Hermione, dubitativa.  
-Por supuesto que podrá. —dijo Ginny furiosamente, lanzándole una mirada furtiva a su mejor amiga. Luego pareció reconsiderar su tono, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.- Tiene que poder... —susurró, casi una súplica.- Tiene que volver...  
-Algún día, Ginny —dijo Ron firmemente.- Algún día volverá.  
Y lo dijo tan desafiante, tan seguro de sí mismo, que Hermione le creyó.

-Gracias, profesor —dijo Harry, el encantamiento ya hecho. El profesor Flitwick lo observó por un momento fijamente. Harry nunca lo había visto tan serio.  
-Harry, cuidate. —si la situación hubiera sido diferente, Harry se habría reído al ver al diminuto profesor mirándolo así.  
-Lo haré, profesor. Hasta... —dijo Harry, pero se frenó.- Adiós.  
El profesor Flitwick escuchó apenas el sonido de la desaparición, y Harry Potter ya no estaba en la casa.

Un muchacho de unos doce años, con pelo negro y ojos verdes caminaba por el medio de Londres, solo. Las manos las llevaba metidas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones vaqueros, y caminaba casi con desgana, relajado. El pelo le caía por delante de la frente, tapándole algo sus deslumbrantes ojos. Una camiseta de manga corta cubría su torso, que aparentaba ser bastante delgado.  
Llegó a la puerta de un destartalado orfanato y sonrió. Entró sin dudar. Una especie de recepción, con una cabina y un mostrador, le dio la bienvenida, aunque no había nadie allí dentro. Siguió el único pasillo que había, con intención de investigar un poco.  
-¿Quién eres? —dijo una voz suave, con curiosidad. El muchacho se giró y vio un niño de unos cinco años delante de él, mirándolo.  
-Mmm... Jack, ¿y tú?  
-Me llamo John. Y esta es mi hermana Lucy —respondió el pequeño, haciéndose a un lado. Una niña que tendría unos tres años le sonrió.  
-Jack! —exclamó, ensanchando su sonrisa.  
-Sí, soy Jack, -sonrió el otro muchacho, haciéndole una mueca graciosa. La niña comenzó a aplaudir- Escucha, John... ¿no hay nadie mayor por aquí?  
El niño señaló detrás de Jack, y éste se dio la vuelta.  
-Hola —dijo, fingiéndose cohibido.  
-¿Quién eres? —preguntó la señora que lo miraba con aspecto severo.  
-Me llamo Jack... Strawberry. Yo... mis padres... —dijo con súbito nerviosismo.  
-Ven conmigo, Jack. —dijo la señora, comenzando a andar.- John, llévate a Lucy a la habitación. Creo que vais a tener un nuevo compañero.  
Jack siguió a la mujer por el largo pasillo, hasta llegar a la primera puerta, y entró tras ella.  
-Siéntate, Jack —dijo la mujer amablemente.- ¿Qué les ha pasado a tus padres?  
-Ellos... están muertos... —dijo Jack, mordiéndose un labio. Al menos no era mentira.  
-¿Cuántos años tienes?  
-Doce.  
-¿Y no tienes familiares, alguien que pueda hacerse cargo de ti? ¿Por qué has venido hasta aquí? —la mujer lo estaba interrogando, pero siempre con aquella sonrisa afable. Si hubiera tenido doce años de verdad, le habría cerrado la puerta en las narices y habría salido de allí.  
-Yo... mis padres... vivíamos en un mal barrio... no tengo a nadie más... —dijo, fingiendo nerviosismo, y volviéndose a morder el labio.  
-No te preocupes... puedes quedarte aquí. Mañana te haremos más preguntas, ¿vale? Pero basta por hoy. Te enseñaré tu habitación. —dijo la mujer. Jack se levantó para volver a seguirla. Esta vez subieron al siguiente piso.- Como ya has conocido a John y Lucy, te pondré con ellos, que están solos. Hacía siglos que no hablaban con nadie, esos dos. Bueno... la cena se sirve en una hora, acomódate. —sugirió la señora, aunque luego se dio cuenta de que el muchacho no tenía nada más que lo que llevaba puesto.  
Cuando cerró la puerta tras ella, Jack suspiró, y observó otra vez a los dos niños que tenía delante.  
-¿Por qué estás aquí? —preguntó John. Jack le sonrió. Agradecía la curiosidad y el arrojo de un niño de cinco años.  
-He venido a investigar —dijo Jack con tono misterioso.  
-¿En serio? —preguntó el niño impresionado, aunque con un deje de desconfianza.- ¿Y qué vas a investigar?  
-¿Crees en la magia? —preguntó Jack, que esperaba que el otro niño se lo tomara como un juego.  
-No —dijo inmediatemente, y le lanzó una mirada furtiva a su hermana. Por alguna extraña razón, Jack supo que mentía.  
-Vaya... entonces no puedo contártelo... —dijo, fingiendo lástima.  
-Yo sí! —exclamó Lucy, y su hermano la miró fugazmente, enfadado. Y de repente, ocurrió algo que Jack supo identificar perfectamente lo que era. La lámpara que había en el techo estalló, y John miró hacia otro lado. Jack sacó entonces un palo alargado de su bolsillo, avanzó hasta los pedazos de la lámpara y murmuró:  
-Reparo.  
Al instante la lámpara volvió a estar entera y en su sitio. Lucy lo miró extasiada y comenzó a aplaudir, y John lo miró interrogante.  
-¿Con cuántos años llegaste aquí? ¿Recuerdas algo de tus padres? —preguntó Jack interesado.  
-Nada —negó John.- Yo tenía tres años, Lucy aún no tenía uno. A veces creo que los veo en sueños... ¿Te vas a quedar con nosotros? —preguntó, y Jack notó el tono de esperanza.  
-Unos días. Luego he de irme. —dijo casi con pena. Apenas llevaba diez minutos con aquellos dos y ya les había cogido cariño. Además, aquel niño había hecho magia accidental, de eso estaba seguro. Podía... llevárselos... No, no podía. Sería muy peligroso. Sería casi suicida.- Escuchad... ¿podéis llevarme a otras habitaciones?  
John asintió ansioso, y Lucy cogió su mano y tiró de él, siguiendo a su hermano. Jack tuvo suerte, y la primera habitación en la que entraron, la reconoció al instante. Le pareció que las camas estaban colocadas de la misma manera. De hecho, fue como si en todos aquellos años no hubieran cambiado absolutamente nada.  
-¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué estás con ellos? —preguntó una niña de siete años nada más verlos.  
-Acabo de llegar. Me llamo Jack —respondió, pero no le gustó el tono de la otra niña.  
-Son raros —dijo, llevándoselo aparte.- Es mejor que no te juntes con ellos... —susurró en tono confidencial.  
Inmediatamente, los recuerdos de su niñez volvieron a su mente, y sintió que John y Lucy podrían comprenderlo, podrían entender absolutamente todo lo que les dijera, a pesar de ser tan pequeños.  
Jack pasó la siguiente semana observando aquel orfanato, buscando indicios de magia, o de objetos mágicos. No halló nada, a parte de aquella porción de magia accidental que John había hecho el primer día. La noche del octavo día, se despidió de John y Lucy.  
-Promete que volverás —dijo John, y Jack pudo ver las lágrimas en sus ojos.- El primer día te mentí. Creo en la magia —susurró, como si eso pudiera hacer que Jack se quedara.  
-Puedes hacer magia —puntualizó Jack, con una sonrisa. Cogió a John y lo estrechó en un gran abrazo. Luego repitió lo mismo con Lucy.  
-Pero promete que volverás —pidió, susurrando en su oído.  
-Lo prometo —dijo Jack, muy a su pesar. Le dolía dejarlos allí después de la semana que habían pasado juntos. Y supo que, algún día, volvería.  
Se separó de ellos, les revolvió el pelo cariñosamente y, ocultando las lágrimas de sus ojos, Jack Strawberry desapareció de allí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Cuando se apareció en la calle continua, después de una poción envejecedora, volvió a ser Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, pero las lágrimas no habían abandonado sus ojos.

-¿Estáis listos? —preguntó Arthur Weasley, observando a su familia. Todos asintieron decididamente.- Bien... tenéis que leer este papel primero. El profesor Flitwick me lo dio. Hermione, Ginny, vosotras primero.  
Las dos muchachas se metieron juntas en la chimenea y tras pronunciar el nombre de Grimmauld Place, 12, las dos fueron absorbidas por ella. El resto de los Weasley fueron llegando con cuentagotas, y todos fueron recibidos por Remus Lupin y Tonks. Apenas habían llegado, cuando una lechuza blanca entró en la cocina y se posó en el hombro de Ginny, que la acarició suavemente. Todos se miraron algo tensos.  
-Bueno... ¿quién me ayuda a subir los baúles? —preguntó Arthur Weasley. Remus se adelantó de inmediato, y los dos hombres se pusieron a ello, mientras Molly comenzaba a preparar la cena de aquella noche y mandaba a los muchachos limpiar un poco la casa. Había mucho trabajo por hacer.

-¡Asquerosa sangresucia! —exclamó una voz tras él. El cuerpo de Harry se tensó. Sacó su varita y avanzó hacia las voces con cautela.  
Una mujer, empuñando su varita, intentaba defenderse de cuatro mortífagos. Eran las cuatro de la mañana, y todo estaba muy oscuro en Londres, especialmente en aquel parque algo alejado, pero aquellos gritos se escuchaban perfectamente. Harry se puso la capucha de la túnica, cubriéndose la cabeza. Luego se dejó ver. Los mortífagos se rieron de él socarronamente, pero no les dio tiempo a decirle nada. Era como si el odio que sentía lo hiciera invencible ante ellos. Supo que no podrían rozarlo siquiera.  
-Gracias —murmuró la mujer, todavía nerviosa, cinco minutos después.- Mi madre está enferma y me llamó, iba a su casa...  
-No tiene que darme explicaciones. Ellos sí que tendrían... —dijo Harry, sin destapar su cara, señalando el montón de mortífagos atados mágicamente en el suelo.  
-¿Quién eres? —preguntó la mujer intrigada.  
-Me llamo Jack —sonrió Harry. Y con un movimiento de su varita dejó allí a la mujer, de nuevo sola.

-Papá, mira esto —dijo Ron, ansioso, pasándole el Profeta del día a su padre. Una foto de cuatro mortífagos amontonados en una calle de Londres estaba en la portada. Uno de ellos era Crabbe, los otros eran tres desconocidos, nuevos reclutas de Voldemort.  
-Un desconocido hace el trabajo de los aurores... —leyó el señor Weasley, pensativo.  
-Pásalo, papá —dijo George, desde el otro extremo de la mesa. Cuando el periódico llegó hasta él, Fred y Remus lo leyeron también por encima de su hombro.  
-¿Es posible que...? —empezó Fred.  
-Fred... —dijo su padre con tono de advertencia.  
-Es como el zorro, supermán, spiderman... —dijo George soñador, mirando hacia el techo con aires de admiración. Ron lo miró sin comprender.  
-Son héroes muggles —explicó su padre.  
-¿Estáis hablando de superhéroes? —preguntó Hermione extrañada, entrando en la cocina y seguida por Ginny. Por toda respuesta, Fred le pasó el periódico.- Ya entiendo...  
Ginny leyó la noticia por encima de su hombro, pero no dijo nada. Desde que se había ido Harry, no hablaba mucho, y Hedwig la acompañaba a todas partes. Su madre había intentado hablar con ella en vano, y había intentado que Bill, que era su hermano favorito, lo hiciera en su lugar desde que había llegado de su luna de miel, pero Ginny simplemente se negaba a hablar demasiado.  
Suspiró cuando se dio cuenta de que todos en la mesa le dedicaban miradas furtivas, estudiando su reacción.  
-Sólo queda una semana para Hogwarts... —comentó, cogiéndolos a todos desprevenidos. Hermione le dedicó una sonrisa y comenzó a hablar atropelladamente del curso siguiente. Ron, muy a su pesar, se vio incluido pronto en la conversación y, por un momento, todo volvió a la normalidad en aquella familia.  
-Os juro que ahora mismo dejaría el trabajo... —dijo Tonks furiosa, entrando desde la calle.- ¡Scrimgeour es tan inepto como Fudge! —exclamó, sentándose al lado de Remus. En aquel preciso instante, su pelo se puso pincho y de un rojo alarmante.  
-¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Remus, con voz calmada.  
-No nos deja trabajar... ¡eso es lo que pasa! —dijo, intentando calmarse un poco. Todos la miraron sin comprender.- Ahora quiere que vayamos tras él... —dijo señalando el periódico que todavía sostenía Hermione en sus manos.- Dice que no consiente que nadie haga nuestro trabajo... —continuó indignada.- Lo que pasa es... ¡que cree que es alguien de la Orden! Si Dumbledore no hubiera muerto, le echaría a él la culpa...  
-Pero... ¿sabe quién es el que...? —preguntó George, pero fue cortado por Tonks.  
-¡Por supuesto que no! No cree que pueda ser Harry, porque todavía cree que está en la Madriguera. Así que piensa que es alguien de la Orden, pero no sabe quién. Si no fuera por...  
-Tonks —interrumpió Lupin firmemente.- Vamos arriba, necesitas calmarte.  
La metamorfomaga miró de reojo a Ginny y asintió, levantándose para ir con él.  
-Si no quieres seguir, déjalo —sugirió Remus, una vez en su habitación.- Pero piensa que después de la guerra quizás quieras el trabajo de nuevo...  
-¿Hay un "después de la guerra"? —preguntó Tonks.- Y si lo hay, ¿sobreviviremos? Nos hace falta el dinero, Remus, no puedo dejarlo.  
-Nos las arreglaremos. —respondió el hombre lobo, envolviéndola con sus brazos y acercándola hacia él.- Tampoco me gusta dejarte ahí fuera, sola... y si el Ministerio no es de ayuda...  
-No podemos librar dos guerras a la vez. Deberíamos de estar todos unidos contra Voldemort. —susurró Tonks en su oído. Lupin no dijo nada, aunque sabía que ella tenía razón.


End file.
